


A Day in the Life of Pete and Patrick

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Patrick's POV, Something I scribbled out this morning, i hope you guys like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Stream of consciousness by Patrick.





	A Day in the Life of Pete and Patrick

Now I know this will sound like I’m rambling but I’m going to fill you in a couple of scenarios about Pete and I. We’re typical guys - I’m messy, he’s a bit neater. He goes to most of the interviews by himself. I stay at home and work on our music. It works for us. There’s only been a few times he’s requested that I go with him to radio interviews. I think it’s to show the world that I’m not a total recluse now. It’s just the way Pete and I make our music. 

You might be thinking where are Andy and Joe? That’s a good question. They’re in another band doing their hardcore metal stuff they’ve been working on on the side over the years. Pete and I supported their decision from day one to leave the band - Pete and I had our own music we wanted to make as well so Fall Out Boy officially disbanded and we went our separate ways.

Now three years later, I’m sitting on the couch that I share with Pete in our house in Chicago. And the feeling of happiness isn’t going away anytime soon. I’m working on a tune for one of Pete’s new bands that he signed to DCD2. Even our two year old running around singing with the Backyardigans isn’t distracting me. My smile lights up when she runs up to me and asks me to join in. I sing the verse and chorus and she lets me go back to my work satisfied that her Daddy can sing her children songs. Pete’s downtown at a meeting getting his bands in order so that we can take a vacation. Both of us have been needing that for the last year or so. Our last vacation was a short honeymoon weekend that we took our daughter Cora with us.

Pete left the house excited this morning so depending on his meetings I’m sure he’ll be just as excited. That might be a plus for me once I get Cora down for her afternoon nap. As much as we wanted her room right next to ours, we opted to put her down the hall from us and used baby monitors to keep an ear out for her - it’s worked out pretty good for all of us. Nearly an hour later I see a notification on my phone that says Pete’s on his way home so I put my guitar back on the stand and gather Cora into my arms to get her down for her nap. She giggles and pats my chin and neck as I take her upstairs to get ready for nap time.

Cora goes down with no troubles after I sing her her favorite song and cover her up. By the time Cora has steadily been asleep Pete walks in the door with a smile on his face. I look him up and down and I see his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt untucked from the black trousers I picked out for him this morning to keep him from wearing one of his many pairs of ripped jeans and his jacket thrown over his arm. Damn he looks good. “So….”

“First sex then we’re getting ready for a two week vacation. The first week is just for us, very private and then we’ll come back for Cora and it’ll be more family oriented.”

“You have our vacations booked already?” I ask with my hands on my hips.

I see Pete swallow and he says, “We’ll have a great time. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“The last time you said don’t worry about a thing we ended up stranded in an airport with a cranky baby.”  
Pete scratched the back of his neck and said, “The first week is just us so everything should be good and then for Cora I figured we could take her to Disneyworld and Universal Studios and the parks around those.”

“If we’re going to Disney World for a family vacation, where are we going for our private vacation?” My hands still hadn’t left my hips.

Pete sat the jacket on the chair near him and he came up to me and said, “You know that place you wanted to go to last time but our schedules wouldn’t allow it? Well I got us a private tour and beach accommodations.”

“We’re going to Hawaii?”

“Yes we are.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and right before I kiss him I tell him, “I love you.”


End file.
